


Hello little one, welcome to the world

by Gbookworm1737



Series: The tale of our lives [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Birth, Family Feels, Gender Reveal, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Non superhero, Omega Tony Stark, Pregnancy, Protective Bucky Barnes, bond withdrawls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15952442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gbookworm1737/pseuds/Gbookworm1737
Summary: wow thanks so much for the positive comments on the last fic! Since so many of you wanted a series, I followed through. This is a bit longer than the last fic, I hope you guys enjoy!





	Hello little one, welcome to the world

**Author's Note:**

> wow thanks so much for the positive comments on the last fic! Since so many of you wanted a series, I followed through. This is a bit longer than the last fic, I hope you guys enjoy!

It was a chilly November morning when Tony wrapped himself in his cashmere cardigan and made his way down to the docks. His shoes creaked against the wooden steps, the sound of leaves crunching beneath him brought forth a sense of nostalgia. His mind flashed back to his childhood, playing in the leaves outside the mansion in the front yard. Times were simpler then, when Tony was unaware of the social expectations placed upon him.

Bucky always told him he was a kid at heart. Tony always scoffed at that; no one was a bigger kid than Bucky. The man was playful and borderline immature at times. But he did have a point. Tony felt like a completely different person when he lowered his guard. He wondered how much of that contributed to his upbringing.

But Bucky was different; he was like a breath of fresh air. He was something new, something exciting that captivated Tony’s mind instantaneously. Bucky was lower class, and sometimes crass. The soldier always spoke his mind, regardless if that got him into trouble. It was the opposite of Tony, who grew up mindful of his manners and the effect of his words. Tony often wondered how his mother would react to Bucky’s bluntness.

 _“I remember the first time I met ya.”_ Bucky would say conversationally as they swayed to the music on the turntable. Bucky would always play a record that one of his buddy’s in the army made. It had a soulful vibe that Tony enjoyed. _“You were all high class and sass. Calling me James and acting all proper. But ya ain’t fooling me darlin’, I can see right through ya.”_

It was the first time Tony felt he was more valuable than his status. The way Bucky looked at him that night was almost too much to bear. Tony was used to the looks he got from young men and women, but there was tenderness in Bucky’s eyes that couldn’t be replicated in the eyes of others. It was the first time someone had looked past Tony as the Stark omega. It was as exhilarating as it was frightening falling for the Brooklyn boy.

Tony gazed down at the river. It was the same river Bucky took Tony when they were dating. Tony smiled at the memories and carefully sat down at the edge of the dock. His feet dangled off the side, barely touching the water.

By the time he got comfortable, he felt the familiar kicks and smiled. “Still in there huh?” Tony asked, bringing his hand up to rub against his large belly. “How are you doing today sweetheart? Do you miss your papa? I do, very much.”

His baby gave another kick. Tony hummed thoughtfully. “Your papa is such a brave man sweetheart. You know he often says he wishes you’ll have my qualities, but I disagree. I hope you grow up to be brave like your papa.”

Tony gnawed at his lower lip to distract himself from the growing sadness of the absence of his husband. He kept his hands splayed across his stomach, desperately wishing that a pair of familiar hands clasped overtop of his own. He longed for his mate to be sitting behind him, head resting on the omega’s shoulder. Bucky would chase away the cold breeze by enveloping Tony in his arms and holding him close.

The baby was due in a week and Bucky had been stationed at a military camp hours away up north. They both were displeased with the unfortunate circumstances. Bucky had left in the summer. He managed to pull a couple of strings that allowed him to come back home. Unfortunately, the earliest date he could arrive back home was a week after Tony’s due date.

It was a necessary evil, but Tony knew they needed the money. Bucky took pride in providing for his family and Tony wasn’t on speaking terms with his parents. The omega didn’t mind that his alpha wanted to provide for them. He just wished he wouldn’t have chosen an occupation so dangerous. There were many nights where Tony was startled awake because he had a fear of Bucky dying on the field. Rubbing circles along his stomach seemed to be the only thing these days that calmed him.

~*~

Three days before his due date, Tony was washing dishes when he heard a knock at the door. Drying his hands off on a tee towel, he padded barefoot to the entrance, peeking through the curtain. He felt the sigh of fond exasperation escape his lips as he opened the door.

“Let me guess, you’re here to check up on me?”

“Well, you and the baby.” Tony smiled at Steve, who leaned sideways for a hug. Peggy was also at the door, dressed eloquently in a frilled yellow dress with a white bolero and her hair pinned up. Loose strands framed her face. She leaned in to place a kiss on his cheek.

“Not over exerting yourself are you darling?” She asked.

“Well I’ve got to keep myself busy somehow.” Tony replied, ushering them inside. Steve took off Peggy’s bolero and hung it up on the coat rack. Peggy murmured her thanks and Tony smiled at the couple moving in perfect sync. Steve was such a good guy and Peggy a great gal. They were a match made in heaven.

“How’re you doing Tones?” Steve asked seriously as he could given his size. Steve was always sick as a kid. Bucky had to pull him out of some nasty fights during their adolescence. Although he’s packed on some muscle over the years, he was nowhere near as broad shouldered and muscular as Bucky. At first glance Steve looked like an omega. But he was a true alpha at heart; a natural born leader and stubborn like a mule.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Good all things considered.” He tried to ignore the pitiful looks his friends gave him.

“Well you’re not due yet, how about we play some cards?” Peggy suggested, going to the fridge to pull out some orange juice. Tony gave Steve a stare as they sat down at the table.

“What?” Steve asked as he began shuffling the deck.

“Nothing, I just didn’t know you guys were trying.” Judging from the colour that raised on the alpha’s cheeks, Tony knew he’d hit the nail on the head. “I can still smell you guys, can’t keep it in your pants for five seconds Rogers?”

Steve gave a startled laugh. “You’ve been spending too much time with Bucky. That’s exactly what he would say.”

_If he were here._

Tony grabbed the cards from the armoire in the living room. “Bucky is incapable of filtering his thoughts. At least I have some class.” By the time he made his way back to the kitchen, Peggy was pouring a fresh pitcher of orange juice into plastic cups.

“Buck’s something else.” Steve agreed, his mood pensive.

“Yeah” Tony murmured, hand subconsciously rubbing his stomach. “Bucky’s something else.”

~*~

Honestly, you would think it was Peggy giving birth with the way Steve fretted around the house like a mother hen. Turns out Steve was a nervous cleaner, meaning that every minute Tony hadn’t gone into labour was another shelf that needed dusting.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the house so clean” Tony said in awe as he and Peggy watched the lithe alpha wipe pictures down with a cloth. “How does he not combust from the anxiety?”

“He’s not always this anxious” Peggy replied, “You’re Bucky’s fella, I feel a part of him has to keep you safe.”

“That’s so…” Tony began.

“Protective?” Peggy finished. “Alphas. Can’t live with them and can’t live without them.” But Tony did want to live with his alpha. He wanted Bucky home. He most certainly couldn’t live without him.

Tony looked over at the calendar on the wall where a big circle was placed over today’s date along with Bucky’s scrawled writing announcing the due date. A lump formed in his throat. As quietly as he could, he sneaked his way into their bedroom and to the nest he had created weeks after Bucky left. The nest was a way to welcome the baby into a familiar environment. It had Bucky and Tony’s scents in the forms of tee shirts, blankets, and Bucky’s pillow.

On the floor hidden deep within the pillows was a stuffed dog that Bucky had won for Tony at the carnival.

_“Here you go darlin’” the soldier smirked handing the floppy eared animal to the smaller brunette. “Told ya I’m not too bad at the ring toss.”_

_Tony took the dog and examined it. The animal was nothing special, just a stuffed toy that a boy won for him at a carnival. If Tony wanted, he could have hundreds of stuffed animals imported to his house from various countries by tomorrow. But there was something different about this dog. Maybe it wasn’t the object itself but the person who won it that caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach._

_“No one’s ever won me a prize.” Tony admitted, peering up at the soldier. The older man shook his head, as if he was in disbelief of Tony’s words._

_“Pretty face like you? I don’t buy it doll. People stop left and right to catch a glance at ya.” Tony stared at the ground and kicked rock with his shoe, watching the pebble scatter in between the bodies of walking people._

_“Yeah but it’s different with you… you’re different.” Tony confessed, clutching the stuffed toy a little bit tighter._

_“Oh yeah?” The alpha asked, humming as he gazed up at the omega, a sly smile on his lips. “I hope that’s a good different.” Tony turned his head away, trying his best to conceal the rising heat that climbed its way to his cheeks. “You’re awful pretty when you blush doll.”_

_“James.” Tony whined, burying his face in the plushie. He groaned when the laughter he heard from above failed to dispel his embarrassment._

_“Told ya you don’t have to keep callin’ me James. Geez, you’re such a proper fella.”_

_Tony scoffed. “Yeah well, I haven’t known you long enough to call you Bucky.” James’ eyebrows scrunched up in surprise. He gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders._

_“Fair point darlin’. I guess the only way to fix that would be to spend more time with me.”_

_Tony snorted on a laugh. “Smooth James, real smooth.”_

_The alpha gave him a toothy grin. “Come on, let me buy ya some cotton candy. Ya ever had that? It’s real good. Stevie can’t have too much of it or he’ll get sick.” Tony smiled as he took the alpha’s hand while his other hand held onto the stuffed animal. James’ had gone off on a rant about how reckless Steve could be when it came to his health. Tony wasn’t really paying attention. He was more focused on the hand that was linked with his own. How the alpha would rub his thumb alongside the top of his hand in a distracted manner. Tony smiled as he was guided through the crowd._

Tony pressed his nose to the stuffed animal and sniffed it. It smelt briefly of soap and clean laundry, but Tony’s scent was there as well. Whenever he got lonely at night, he would pick up the plushie and cradle it until he fell asleep. It was childish, but he always felt a part of him was hugging Bucky. It was easier to sleep on those nights.

~*~

The midwife had checked up on Tony periodically throughout the last few weeks. She was a beautiful alpha and a neighbour of Tony and Bucky’s. Her name was Virginia Potts and she lived across the street in a beautiful bungalow with her alpha Rhodey. They’d gotten some slack over the years because of their status relationship, but they greatly appreciated how kind Tony and Bucky were. Tony still found it puzzling how people could be unaccepting.

They also knew that Bucky and Tony had been short on money. When Virginia offered her services, Tony had politely declined. At the time, he was unaware of how stubborn the redhead could be. He had no choice but to say yes, she was as persistent as Steve.

“How’re you feeling today Tony?” She asked, walking in with a warm bowl of soup on a tray. Her eyes flickered to the bed. A soft smile grazed her lips as she observed Tony’s nest. “It’s very beautiful” she commented.

“Thanks,” He replied, “You didn’t have to make me soup.” He said. Virginia’s eyes narrowed to slits.

“Please,” She began, “Sergant Barnes’ tells me you can’t even take care of yourself when you’re not pregnant. Plus, I don’t even think you can walk at this point.” Tony glanced down at his swollen feet. He frowned at the sight. He knew he was bound to gain weight with the pregnancy, but he desperately desired for the confidence he felt in his old body.

_“Bucky am I fat?” Tony asked one night. It was after supper and Tony was clearing the dishes while Bucky was rinsing them. They were enjoying the comfortable silence until Tony popped the question._

_Bucky paused mid-rinse before giving him a bewildered look. He stacked the plate on the drying rack._

_“Darlin’ why would ya even ask that?” He said, turning around to rest his back against the counter. He crossed his well-defined arms over his chest and gave Tony a look. The omega felt a pang of insecurity at seeing his alpha looking so muscular while he was in this state. He knew it was irrational, he really wanted his child, but he hated the hormonal wave of poor self-esteem that followed._

_“You avoided my question.” He pointed out._

_The alpha sighed. “Ya do realize you’re pregnant right?” Tony bristled. The straightforwardness that he usually loved about his husband, was irking Tony tonight._

_“I had no idea.” He sarcastically snapped back. Bucky’s eyebrows raised in surprise at his omega’s tone of voice. He let out a frustrated sigh that caused guilt to run through Tony’s veins. “Just, never mind. Forget I asked.”_

_He turned to walk away, tears blinding his eyes. He hated how emotional this pregnancy made him. He was a Stark; he wasn’t supposed to cry. His father taught him that lesson quite a long time ago._

_“Tony” Bucky said, voice softer. Tony could hear the footsteps reach him and he quickly wiped away the tears. He didn’t want his husband to see him cry. It was bad enough that he was already fat, he didn’t have to have puffy eyes to boot._

_“It’s fine James” He said, cursing himself for his shaky voice. His arms were crossed over his chest in a defensive manner. He hoped that if he appeared smaller, he could somehow disappear. Unfortunately, his husband was never one to let things go, and firmly believed in resolving things right away whereas Tony often let his emotions brew until they eventually boiled over._

_Strong hands took hold of his arms. Reluctantly, Tony allowed himself to be turned until he was facing his husband’s chest, refusing to make eye contact. “Hey,” Bucky said. “Come on darlin’ look at me.”_

_It was hard to see Bucky through his blurry eyes, but he could see the anguish and guilt written across his husband’s face. When Bucky’s thumb wiped away the tears from his cheeks, Tony gave a shaky sob. His lip wobbled as he cried, trying his best to muffle the noise. Bucky brought him in for a hug, resting his chin on Tony’s head while stroking the soft curls on his head. Tony’s body shook as he cried, hands gripping his husband’s shirt as he wept._

_Once Tony felt like he couldn’t cry no more, he pulled away. Never too far, because his husband had managed to lift him up with ease and place him on the counter, his arms resting on the countertop, caging him in. Bucky waited patiently for his husband to talk, stroking his arm comfortingly._

_“M’ sorry I snapped at you.” He muttered, wiping his runny nose with his hand. Bucky remained silent as he leaned over the omega to grab a tissue from the windowsill. They had multiple boxes scattered around the house, primarily due to Steve’s high frequency of catching colds. Tony took the tissue and placed it in his lap sighing. “I just feel emotional all the time and it really sucks, I’m not used to it. I don’t like crying.”_

_Bucky simply wiped a tear from Tony’s eyes, urging him to continue. “I don’t hate being pregnant, I love our child Bucky, I really do.” He paused a moment to rub his hand over his stomach. “I know I’m being irrational. But I feel ugly Bucky, I’m not small and lean anymore. I see the way the other dames and fellas look at you when we’re out. It’s like I don’t even exist. I’m just this fat omega that got knocked up.”_

_“Oh darlin’” Bucky murmured, “Ain’t nothing more beautiful in the world than you. I’m sorry for being an ass, I know my ma would’ve smacked me for being so insensitive. But doll, everyone gets a little heavier when they’re pregnant, that ain’t nothing to be ashamed about. You’re still the gorgeous omega I met that night at the expo, the only thing that’s changed now is that you’re carrying our little one.”_

_Bucky crouched down so that he could lift Tony’s shirt up. The omega squirmed as cold hands rubbed along Tony’s belly. Bucky pressed a kiss to the skin. “And you’re doing such a good job darlin’, taking care of yourself and our baby. You’re going to be such a good daddy. You’re so gorgeous doll, inside and out, I’m so lucky to have you as my fella.”_

_Tony blinked back tears for an entirely different reason this time. His alpha continued to stroke his stomach then lowered his hands to massage his thighs. “Wanna know something else darlin?”_

_“What?” Tony whispered, voice hitching as his alpha nipped along his legs._

_“I love taking you out in public. Showing all those alphas that you’re mine. That I did this to ya, filled you up with my pups. Ya say everyone’s looking at me, but you’re too busy missing all the envious glances alphas throw my way. Makes me crazy seeing ya like this, it does something to a guy darlin’”_

_“Really?”_

_“Mhmm” Bucky said, coming up to press a kiss to his husband’s lips. “Anything else ya need?”_

_Tony thought about it before he shyly wiggled his toes. “My feet are swollen.” Bucky chuckled and picked up his husband’s foot, kneading his fingers into the tender spots._

_“Feel good darlin’?” Tony nodded, closing his eyes as he leaned back against the cabinet._

_“Love you James.”_

_“I love ya too Tony.”_

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “I guess I’m just used to him taking care of me.”

Virginia offered a sad smile and sat on the bed. She didn’t sugar coat the truth, didn’t lie and say Bucky was going to make it in time. She simply picked up his feet and placed them in her lap, proceeding to rub her fingers through Tony’s ankle and towards his sole.  

~*~

It was on the fifth day past his due date that Tony grew hopeful that his pregnancy would prolong until the end of the week. Peggy remarked that he was in a much better mood and it was true. Tony had to wait less than 48 hours, and Bucky would be home. The thought made him giddy at the prospect of it.

“Hear that baby girl? You just need to be patient. Two more days that’s all I’m asking.”

 

 He was reading to his baby on the couch in the living room when he felt the first stab of pain in his midsection. The action was so sudden, he jerked forward, hands automatically coming to rest on his stomach.

Steve sat up immediately, coming over to the omega’s side. “Tony, are you okay? Want me to get Virginia?” Tony shook off the alpha’s rambling with a wave of his hand and forced a smile.

“Relax Rogers, the baby just kicked me. Startled me is all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Steve’s eyes were skeptical, but he remained silent as he went back to reading on the couch. Tony absentmindedly rubbed his thumb across his tummy, trying his best to soothe his anxiety.

_Just two more days baby, I’m not ready yet. Your papa must be here._

Another jolt of pain, and Tony whimpered, clutching the book so hard it bent. Steve shot up. “Damnit! I freaking knew it,” He cursed. “Pegs, Mrs. Potts get in here right away!” The alpha bent down beside Tony and gently took the book out of his grasp. Tony wasn’t really paying attention, heart racing as he realized it was all happening too fast.

_Your papa must be here._

“Tony,” Steve called out. Tony jerked his head up then saw that the other women had entered the room as well. “We gotta get you somewhere comfortable.” When he tried to take Tony’s arm, the latter let out a soft cry that startled the alpha. Steve let go immediately.

Virginia gave Steve a stern look before crouching down in front of the omega. She brushed his curls away from his forehead. “Hey Tony,” She greeted, petting his hands. Her fingers went underneath his wrist. “Heartbeats pretty high.” She muttered to herself. “Tony are you listening? I know this is some scary stuff; talk to me.”

Another contraction attacked the omega, this time wrapping itself around his back and latching on. He squeezed Virginia’s hand tightly. She muttered soothing words as she glanced at the clock, timing the episode. When it was done, she turned back to the omega. “We have to get moving Tony, or the baby is going to experience difficulties.”  

“Steve put Tony’s arm under your neck, we’re gonna move him to the bedroom.” Peggy announced, coming onto the omegas side. Tony felt a warm hand come across his midsection and promptly hissed. The noise was guttural, almost animalistic, and caused everyone in the room to freeze in hesitation. Peggy retracted her hand immediately. Steve pulled her behind his back defensively.

“Tony?” Virginia asked, crouching down in front of the man. She placed her hand on his knee, grimacing at the tremors that racked the fragile omega’s body. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead as tears welled up in his eyes. The room was potent of fear and distress.

“I don’t- I can’t. Not today.” He snivelled. “I don’t want to do this without him Mrs. Potts. I can’t do this without him. Not today. Two days please, he’ll be back by then”

The redhead cooed, bringing her hand up tentatively to brush away the damp curls that stuck to the omega’s forehead. “I’m sorry Tony, but the baby can’t wait that long.”

Tony’s lip wobbled as he frantically shook his head. “No, I’m not ready.” He cried, standing up abruptly. By doing so, he felt liquid rush out of him and onto the floor. Thinking he’d harmed the baby, Tony began shaking with sobs.

“He’s in distress. Steve grab him.” Virginia ordered. The omega whimpered, trying to his best to escape. The alpha caught him easily, hand steady and firm on his arm.

“Tony hey, calm down. It’s me. It’s Steve.” He murmured, “It’s okay, your water just broke. The baby’s fine.”

“I h-hurt her. Oh God-”

“No, you didn’t Tony. The baby’s okay.” Steve tried to reassure him. “Bucky’s gonna come home and he’s gonna get to see both of you. But we can’t do that unless we get you in your nest. C’mon Tony, Bucky needs you to be brave.”

Tony sniffled, holding his arm out. Peggy and Steve were at his side in a heartbeat, guiding him down the hallway to their room. Virginia followed and propped Tony up against pillows. Blankets and towels were placed under his body. Her medical bag was sitting on the ground and she placed it on the bed.

Peggy had come by the omega’s side. Steve had offered her a chair by Tony’s bedside. When the female omega sat down, she held out a cloth that resembled a shirt. Tony hesitantly took the clothing item, realizing it belonged to Bucky. He brought the soft cotton to his nose. It was bittersweet that Tony could faintly smell his husband’s scent lingering in the material. Fresh tears pooled in his eyes.

He didn’t know how long he stayed quiet. Aside from grunting in pain as the contractions coming closer and closer, and answering Virginia’s questions, he stayed silent. He could hear Steve and Peggy murmuring words. He looked over to Steve who had his arms crossed over his chest. His right hand had lifted so that he could bite his nails. It was a bad habit that Tony found slightly disgusting, but he let it pass, partly due to emotional exhaustion.

He asked a lot if he’d hurt the baby. Virginia would look up at him and smile. “No Tony, you’re doing great. Everything’s going according to plan. Just hang tight a little bit longer.”

Tony breathed a sigh of relief. The baby was alright. He hadn’t messed her up. He hadn’t screwed over her life before it already started. His anxiety dissipated slightly, but he was still on edge. Peggy’s hand was comforting, but it wasn’t Bucky’s. Tony screwed his eyes shut, whining once more as pain shot through him. He clasped his hand tightly into a fist. He frowned when he felt Peggy was no longer holding his hand.

It felt like hours later when his eyes opened. He simply stared at the man in front of him. Dressed in his uniform with his hat still on his head, Bucky had taken Peggy’s spot. Despite the pristine condition of his suit, Bucky always managed to look disheveled. His hair had grown slightly, peeked out from the tips of his olive-green hat. Tony watched in shock as his husband leaned forward, forearms resting on the side of the bed. The bed creaked as he brought his hand up and placed it on Tony’s cheek. His thumb wiped to and fro across the omega’s cheek, his strokes gentle. His thumb caught Tony’s tears and wiped them away as they fell.

“Hate it when ya cry darlin’” Bucky said. “Such a pretty face. I missed ya so much Tony.”  

“James.” Tony whispered. His lips felt dry, his throat hoarse. Reaching his hand out frantically, touching as much of his husband as he could. He needed to confirm that Bucky was indeed here and not a figment of his imagination.

“Easy doll, I’m here. Ain’t going nowhere.” He promised. Tony choked on a sob, and then began to cry, body racking in full-length shudders. Bucky shushed him, coming as close as he could while stroking the omega’s damp hair. He took his husband’s hand in his own and began peppering kisses to every single knuckle.

“Sergeant, I need him as calm as can be.” Virginia ordered.

The alpha nodded as he turned his attention back to his husband. “I’m right here darlin’ c’mon look at me. That’s it, doll. You’re my brave fella, doing so well.”

“Hurts.” Tony whimpered, now that he was able to focus on reality. The wetness and the tangy scent of blood fill his nostrils. He felt a burning sensation and the pressure was unbearable. He squeezed his husband’s hand tightly, tighter than he had Peggy’s. He knew it must have hurt. He could feel the metal of his wedding band pinching his skin. His alpha didn’t complain. He continued to stoke Tony’s hair.

“I know darlin’. But you’re almost done. It’s almost over. I’m sorry I had to leave for so long.”

“Didn’t want you to go Bucky. Please don’t leave again.”

“Oh doll,” Bucky sighed, coming forward to nuzzle his nose along Tony’s cheek. A few more tears rolled down his cheek. There was a storm brooding in Bucky’s eyes. Tony could see the grief in the swirls of blue and grey. He bent over on his left side before protruding the stuffed dog that must have fallen off the bed. “This gonna be our sweatheart’s first toy ain’t it?”

Tony smiled, fingers coming up to pet the floppy ears “Yeah James.” He whispered. Bucky grinned, continuing to pet Tony’s damp hair. The room was quiet for a while until the redhead alpha spoke.

“I can see the head. Tony just a little bit more okay.” Virginia commanded.

“Stevie hand me those cloths.” Bucky demanded. The alpha passed them to Bucky before going back to stand by his wife. He offered Peggy his hand, who took it graciously, before engrossing herself in the scene. 

“We’re at the homestretch darlin’.” Bucky said, dipping the cloth in the basin. He rung out the water and gently dabbed his husband’s forehead.  “Just a little bit more and you’re done.” Tony grit his teeth.

It took ten more minutes until the room erupted with a piercing cry. Uncharacteristic to her usual composed nature, Peggy squealed in glee, hands coming up to her chest before she touched Steve and brought him into a hug.

“Looks like your guess was right Tony.” Virginia smiled, wiping the excess fluid and blood off. “it’s a girl.”

Tony’s breath hitched, turning his head to the side to see Bucky was sharing a similar look of happiness. “Told you.” He teased. Bucky choked on a laugh, shaking his head. He looked fondly at his mate, holding his hand up to his face. His head lowered, and he sniffled. He brought a hand up to wipe his eyes.

“Oh honey,” Tony murmured, hand resting on his husband’s head. He flipped off the hat and watched it fall to the floor with a thud. He hummed in satisfaction and began running his hand through his husband’s tresses of chestnut hair.

Virginia came back into their line of vision, holding a bundle in a soft, pink fleece blanket. The baby continued to wail, limbs sticking out and flailing around until the moment she was place in Tony’s arms.

Bucky had gently propped Tony up slightly, mindful of the pain he was feeling. Then, he crawled into bed on the opposite side. He snuggled up to Tony and placed his arm behind his head, providing support to his neck. He pressed a kiss to Tony’s temple. “God doll, ya did so well. So brave and strong.” He whispered in his ear

Tony hummed in agreement, leaning onto his husband while cradling their child. The omega knew he was being biased, but their little baby was undeniably beautiful. “Look at her James.” He breathed.

The baby had a small patch of chestnut curls on top of her head. Tony remarked the similarities immediately. She had Tony’s petite nose that he noted scrunched up adorably as she brought her hands up to her face and yawned. The omega cooed, lifting the bundle up high enough so that he could scent her. He tentatively rubbed his finger alongside her cheek. She had her papa’s cheekbones. And his lips too.

“Gorgeous just like her daddy.” Bucky murmured. “We’re gonna take real good care of ya princess. Your papa and daddy love ya so much.” The couple watched with fondness as their baby girl gurgled and squealed. Her eyes opened slowly, squinting as they adjusted to the light. Dark brown eyes gazed up at the two momentarily, just long enough for Tony to notice his colour and Bucky’s almond eye shape blended in their offspring, before the latter closed her eyes and let out a huff, nose scrunching up.

Bucky snorted, covering the fleecy blanket over her body. “She’s got your sass.” He commented fingers trailing along Tony’s left shoulder. “And the set of lungs on her when she came out. Boy Stevie, I think she’s gotcha beat.”

“Shaddup Buck.” Steve snapped, though his tone was light. Peggy was sitting back in her original spot, eyes focused on the sleeping newborn. Her eyes flickered up to Tony’s, who gave a slow nod of his head before lifting her up in an invitation. Peggy soundlessly got to her feet, smoothing out her dress as she carefully scooped the pup up into her arms and sat back down.

The look she gave Steve seemed to be private, so Tony turned his attention away from them as he snuggled back into his husband’s arms. Virginia was writing paperwork by the desk. She turned periodically to flash a smile at the new parents.

“How did you get back so early?” Tony asked his husband.

Bucky softly brushed a hair across Tony’s face, trailing his thumb down to Tony’s rosy cheeks and softly brushed over his lips. The omega shivered, eyes batting up to his alpha before dropping down to his soft, full lips. Bucky leaned down, stubble scratching over Tony’s smooth skin. The kiss was tender, as they tried to make up for lost time. It was lazy and slow, both familiar with one another.

Eventually, Bucky pulled back. He kissed Tony’s forehead. “Hadta fight tooth n nail to come back early. Thought you’d already given birth. I got lucky.”

“I was scared.” Tony whispered. He didn’t think that Bucky had heard him until he felt his husband’s hands tighten around his shoulder. Things never ended well when they talked about the military. Part of Tony regretted bringing the topic to the forefront. It was supposed to be a joyous occasion after all.

“I know and I’m sorry darlin’. Sorry I hadta leave ya both.” Tony burrowed further into his alpha, nuzzling his face into his torso in lieu of response. I guess there was no point in crying over spilt milk. Bucky was here now, and that was better than not having him here at all.

Virginia leaned back in her chair to catch a glance at the scene in front of the room. She smiled at the worn-out omega and his alpha together in an embrace, staring lovingly at their pup who was being held by Steve and Peggy. Virginia surmised that it wouldn’t be too long before the bold brunette was bearing children of her own.

“Have you thought of a name?” The redhead asked.

Tony peered up at his alpha. “I think I’ve got something in mind. Bucky, can you reach for my journal in the night desk?” Curious, the alpha pulled out a leather book and handed it to his husband.

Tony unwound the string and flipped the book open to the middle. He scanned through some pages until he stopped and looked up at Bucky. Inside was a dried-up flower, a pale brown with the petals withered and flattened due to the books weight. Bucky’s eyes scanned the top right corner where a date was scribbled in a black pen.

_July 14 th, 1946_

“Darlin’,” Bucky whispered, hands delicately touching the dried-up flower. “That was the day I proposed.”

“Took me down to the dock just out back,” Tony hummed, “said you were gonna buy me this house someday. I thought you were talking gibberish.”

“Gotta treat my fella right.” Bucky said. Peggy smiled as she stood up, placing the little girl in her papa’s arms. The pup stirred at the movement before settling once more in her blanket. “Knew ya deserved the best doll. I picked up an extra job at the diner cooking meals to go buy ya the ring.”

“You were so nervous that night.” Tony recalled, smiling at the memory. Virginia listened intently, dropping her pen on the desk in favour of a good story. “Thought you were going to break up with me.”

“Not a chance Tony.” Steve piped in, grinning over at his best friend. “Buck was busy all week stressing about his plan. Had to kick him out of our apartment when he stopped by at four a.m. babbling about if the ring was good enough.”

Bucky snorted. “Punk”

 “Jerk.”

“I told him he should keep it simple.” Peggy continued, looking at the redhead alpha. “Flowers, every omega loves flowers.”

“Spent half an hour in the damn store trying to pick the right ones.” Bucky grumbled, shaking his head. “Swear the florist was pitying me like a lovestruck fool.” He paused a moment, eyes drifting to his husband’s as he gave him a tender smile. “But I finally stuck to these beautiful white flowers. Something ya find in a meadow. Florist told me they symbolized love. It’s only fitting ain’t it doll? That through our love we’re blessed with this angel. With our little Jasmine.”

Virginia smiled as she wiped away a few tears from her eyes. She watched as the Sergeant placed their pup into the omega’s arms. He took the book from Tony and gently placed it back in their drawer, closing it shut. Then, he wrapped them both into his embrace, the two melting into the comfort and security that the alpha provided. The couple watched their pup, and the redhead alpha knew they were off in their own bubble. She turned back to her paperwork, a soft smile of her face.

“Jasmine it is.” She stated, writing the name in black ink. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta love happy endings right? Leave a comment if you liked. Peace, love and cheers!


End file.
